


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by HPLovebutt



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPLovebutt/pseuds/HPLovebutt
Summary: Weiss returns home after a long trip to Ruby, who is waiting with the perfect gift that doesn't go completely according to plan.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

The door to the room burst open in a storm of snow covered rose petals as Ruby Rose finally arrived back home. With a swift kick to shut the door behind her, she happily hummed a merry tune to herself as she worked off her coat and tossed her cape to the floor.

She had gotten back home later than she wanted to, but there was too much good stuff to grab: everything had to be perfect. Weiss was coming back home today, and tonight needed to be special. Weiss had been gone this whole week to oversee the construction of another branch of the Schnee Dust Company, but tonight, she was coming home, just in time for the two of them to spend the holidays together.

Just the thought of it brought a smile to her face and warmed her heart: she had been looking forward to tonight for weeks, and now, it was time to prepare. Weiss had been working hard all this week, so now she was going to work hard for her. When she got home, she didn’t want Weiss to have to worry about a single thing. With that in mind, she tore open her bags, grabbed everything she needed, and headed for the kitchen.

With a grin, she dumped all her ingredients onto the counter: flour, sugar, frosting, eggs, and milk. This shouldn’t be too complicated, she had watched Weiss bake cookies lots of times before. How hard could it possibly be?

\---/---

The first thing Weiss Schnee noticed was the smell. The thick, rough stench of charcoal was wafting through the door and made her pause. Was…Ruby okay in there?

She knocked twice. “Uh…Ruby? Are you there?”

“ _AAH! Uhm, I mean, uh, hey Weiss! Just, um, give me a second!”_

“It’s fine. Let me just get my key and-”

“ _GAAAH! DON’T COME IN!”_

It was too late. Weiss slid her key out of the knob and opened the door. The moment she opened the door, she was blasted in the face with inky black smoke and an overwhelming burning smell so intense it stung her eyes instantly.

“RUBY! WHAT IS GOING ON?!” she coughed as she fanned away smoke.

Ruby’s voice could be heard from the kitchen. “I SAID NOT TO COME IN! EVERYTHING’S FINE, I JUST HAVE TO, UM…” she trailed off as she desperately sprayed the last sputtering bits of the fire extinguisher onto the incinerating frying pan in front of her. Just then, a pure white armored gauntlet extended out of the wall, roughly patted out the flames and swept away the smoke. Ruby rushed to the window and threw it open so Weiss could use the ethereal arm of her summon to sweep the smoke outside.

Now that she could properly see, Weiss’s mouth fell open: the kitchen was a disaster. A strange, blackened purple substance clung to every surface, a mixing bowl was upside down on the stove, scorch marks were on every cabinet, the oven door was blown open and charred, and somehow, beyond all comprehension, the frying pan was burnt to a crisp.

“Um…thanks.” Ruby said quietly.

“Don’t thank me yet.” Weiss bristled with barely restrained anger. “We are cleaning this up. _Right. Now._ ”

\---/---

By the time they were done, the sun had long since set, and Weiss couldn’t help noticing how quiet Ruby had been. She finally put away the cleaning supplies and came into the living room where Ruby was sitting on the couch, staring at the floor with her head in her hands. The formerly bubbly girl had hardly said a word since they started cleaning, and any attempts to get her to talk about what happened were met with silence and sideways glances. Now it was time for a new approach.

“I brought these for you, if you want any.” Weiss said carefully as she sat down beside her and held out a small, decorative box to a very downtrodden Ruby. Her curiosity got the better of her and she picked open the lid to reveal the Christmas sugar cookies Weiss had bought on her way home. She had bought them just for Ruby to enjoy, but the silver in her eyes didn’t light up like they usually did. Normally, when she gave Ruby cookies, she would cheer up instantly and smother her with kisses, but none of that happened.

Instead, Ruby trembled softly before leaping into Weiss’s arms with a sloppy hug that almost knocked the box from her hands. “I’m so so sorry, Weiss!”

Weiss was so surprised she didn’t move for a moment. “Um…excuse me?”

Ruby just sniffled and squeezed her tightly as she explained with a shaky voice. “I just wanted…to do something special for you, so...as part of my gift…I wanted to make sure you had nothing to worry about when you got home…so I tried to make you cookies, so we could just spend Christmas together, but I…” she had to pause as her shoulders began to shake and she buried her head into Weiss’s shoulder. “But I messed everything up and made it so much worse, and you went out of your way to get these, and you’re so nice, and I-”

“Shhhh. Ruby, it’s okay” Weiss said softly as she gently put her hand on the back of Ruby’s head. “You don’t need to get so worked up. I understand what you tried to do, and you’re so sweet to try and help me like that. I’m not mad at you, so could you please not feel bad about this?”

“B-but, I didn’t get to give you my gift. I messed it up, and I-”

“Shhh. Just being together with you is all I want, okay?”

Ruby finally looked up with shining eyes and gave her a small smile. “…Okay.”

Finally relieved that Ruby was feeling better, Weiss pulled her in tight and kissed her forehead as Ruby nuzzled up next to her. She laughed as Ruby alternated between giving her small kisses and taking a bite of her cookie. This was the Ruby that she loved, the one that brought so much warmth and light into her life. Still, something stood out with what she said.

“Wait a second.” Weiss looked at her cautiously. “What did you mean by this was _‘part’_ of your gift?”

It took her a moment to register, but Ruby’s eyes shot open. “Oh yeah! I completely forgot!”

Weiss sighed. “Ruby, please, we just finished cleaning the ki-”

Ruby grinned and hopped off the couch with her cookie in her mouth. “No, no, this is different! Don’t move for a sec, I gotta go wrap it!”

Before Weiss could say another word, Ruby grabbed one of her bags off the couch, flew past her in a blur, and disappeared into the other room with sly laughter. While she was happy that Ruby’s usual…enthusiasm had returned, she really had _no idea_ what the girl had planned next.

Only a few seconds later, she returned with a grin on her face and a festively wrapped box behind her back. She cozied up on the couch next to Weiss before handing her the gift.

“Here. This is for you, or, um… _us,_ I guess.” she said with a nervous giggle. Weiss truly didn’t know what to expect as she undid the ribbon, tore away the paper, and opened the box. At first, it seemed…odd, to say the least. Inside the box was a length of rope, colored red and white like a candy cane. She lifted it out of the box, and was surprised to find it was surprisingly smooth and soft to the touch. Just what in the world was this?

“Ruby…what is…” she trailed off as she turned to face her. Ruby was grinning and deeply blushing as she fidgeted with her fingertips. Why would she be so worked up and flustered over giving her some r-

“ _Oh.”_

Suddenly, it all made sense, and Weiss began to blush herself. They had talked about how they wanted to do something like this, but it seemed this is what Ruby meant when she said she wanted to ‘take care of her.’

“A-Are you sure about this?” she asked, but her heart had started to bear faster in her chest as Ruby nodded at her so earnestly and beamed with pride.

“Yes! I’ve been practicing the whole week, so I can do it no problem now.” she paused to take Weiss’s hands. “That is, um, if you’re still comfortable with it.”

Warmth surrounded Weiss heart and brought a smile to her face. All this time while she was working, Ruby was at home working just as hard to make sure tonight was special for the both of them. How could she possibly refuse?

“Of course I am.” she nodded and blushed as she squeezed Ruby’s hand. “I’m… _definitely_ still comfortable with it.”

Ruby’s eyes widened with excitement. “So, does that mean…”

“Yes.” she smiled warmly and kissed her. “I’ll be in your hands tonight. I trust you completely.”

Ruby practically fell against her with a tight hug and so many quick kisses that it made Weiss laugh. Not wanting to wait any longer, she hopped up and pulled Weiss off of the couch. Her beaming smile and excited giggling never stopped as she half led, half pulled a blushing Weiss to the bedroom.

She could hardly contain her joy as she shut the door behind them. Weiss gasped playfully as Ruby immediately hugged her from behind and began pulling off her clothes. She only paused briefly to give her more quick little kisses as she worked Weiss’s sweater dress up over her outstretched arms. It was all just too much for her: Ruby’s eager lips brushing against her cheek and neck made her giggle, even as she felt her hands slide her panties off around her slender legs before pulling off her bra.

As Ruby grabbed the rope and began to undo it, she suddenly stopped and looked up into Weiss’s eyes very seriously. “Are you absolutely sure you’re comfortable with this? And with me…” she looked away bashfully and blushed. “…t-taking care of you?”

She was excited, but Weiss could hear the nervousness wavering in her voice. Ruby was always more used to letting her take the lead, but she clearly wanted tonight to be different. With the warmest, most comforting smile she could make, Weiss brushed her hand against her cheek to settle her nerves.

“Yes,” she nodded. “Nothing would make me happier.”

“A-and…you’ll let me know if you need to stop?”

Weiss leaned in and kissed her forehead. “Of course I will. Like I said, I trust you completely.”

Ruby’s excitement finally won out as she beamed at her. “…I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now, how do you want me?”

“Um…arms over your head, p-please.”

Weiss smiled as she complied and held up her arms while Ruby set about tying her up. True to her word, she moved with careful, practiced confidence, even as blush bloomed behind her cheeks. In no time at all, Weiss’s arms were bound snugly behind her head.

After slipping two fingers in between the ropes to check it’s tightness, Ruby slid back around in front of Weiss. “Is that comfortable? Can you snap your fingers?”

She nodded before showing that she could, and Ruby continued. “Good. Let me know if your fingers start feeling cold. I’ll loosen them.”

Suddenly, Ruby stood up and retrieved something from the closet. She hid it behind her back as she her cheeks turned bright red.

“U-um…t-this also came with it…but I didn’t know…i-if you wanted it…or n-not…”

Seeing what it was sent a thrill through Weiss’s body. Ruby held up the ball gag, also striped red and white to match the ropes, and fidgeted in place as she continued.

“W-we never t-talked about it, b-but…if you’re comfortable with it…I c-could, um…”

While Weiss appreciated her being polite, it was impossible to ignore Ruby’s small grin or her eyes wide with curiosity. It was plain to see that she was interested in it as well, even though she tried to hide it as she tapped the ends of her pointer fingers together. Weiss couldn’t deny how much her heart raced when she looked at it as she imagined herself completely powerless to Ruby’s whims.

“I’m…comfortable with it if you are. Like I said, I trust you completely.”

Seeing Ruby’s face light up was too sweet as she hopped up and kissed her cheek. “Just snap your fingers if you need to stop for anything, alright?”

After Weiss nodded, Ruby stepped behind her with a giggle. A chill rolled up her spine as the gag slid into her mouth and was locked in place. She was truly immobilized: her arms were tied over her head, and now she couldn’t even speak.

Weiss struggled against the ropes, but it was pointless: Ruby really had been practicing. Her heart began to race as Ruby helped her lie down on the bed with her head propped up on a pillow. It was only when Ruby smiled tauntingly as she began peeling off her clothes did Weiss realize just how difficult this was going to be.

Ruby pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it away, leaving her in nothing but the smallest lacy white bra Weiss had ever seen. Her soft, pillowy cleavage was practically spilling out of the small lace bra, so much so that she jiggled dangerously with even the slightest movement. It was enough to make Weiss wish she wasn’t held back like this, especially as her eyes trailed down to the small pair of matching lace panties and the bare skin of Ruby’s creamy thighs. It wasn’t the type of thing Ruby usually wore, but it was _exactly_ the type of thing Weiss loved to see on her.

“Do you like it?” she asked with a small giggle. “I bought these just for you.” Weiss just huffed with frustration: Ruby knew _exactly_ how much she liked seeing her in white lace, but this was only the beginning of her teasing.

Knowing that Weiss wanted to touch her so badly but couldn’t was making Ruby’s chest throb: Weiss was looking at her with so much love, so much desperation to simply feel her once again, but all she could do was struggle uselessly against the rope and plead to her with her shining blue eyes.

With a sly grin, Ruby slipped out of her bra, blushing as Weiss’s eyes never left her bare breasts. She wanted to tease her a little, so she slid up until she was barely out of Weiss’s reach and giggled as she bent over. Weiss watched, feeling her heart pound in her chest faster and faster as Ruby hooked her thumbs around her lacy little panties and worked them off around the plushness of her ass. Her beautifully curvy ass and glistening pussy were right in front of her, but she was powerless to do anything.

Ruby couldn’t help herself from smiling: she was slowly warming to the idea of being in charge, and she wanted to tease Weiss even further. With a single hand, she spread herself open and slipped a finger inside herself. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard Weiss’s breathing grow heavy as she began to touch herself.

Hearing her low moans and soft giggling was the cruelest tease so far: Weiss loved each lustful sound that fell from Ruby’s lips, but there was nothing she could do except watch helplessly as Ruby played with her pussy just out of her reach.

Seeing her blush and squirm so much made Ruby laugh sweetly. She had teased her enough, so she finally turned around and climbed into Weiss’s lap. Even though it was only her soft, warm thighs sliding over her hips, Weiss couldn’t help herself from shuddering at such a small touch.

“I knew you would like it.” Ruby whispered as she slid her hands down Weiss’s bare chest so she could feel how fast her heart was beating. A smile crossed her lips as when she dragged her finger between Weiss’s breasts and felt her shiver.

“All this time I had to wait for you to come back…” she grinned as she leaned down close to Weiss’s face. “…but now, you’re all _mine._ ”

With a careful hand, she brushed Weiss’s hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. Weiss couldn’t stop the heat from blossoming in her chest: she loved it when Ruby did that. Nothing reassured her more than Ruby’s gentle yet eager kisses down her cheek and onto her neck. All she wanted was to hold her and return each tender kiss, but she was powerless. There was nothing else she could do besides squirm against her restraints each time Ruby’s soft lips met her skin.

There was nothing holding her back now, so Ruby pressed her soft, plush curves against her and lavished Weiss with all the love she’d held in that entire week. She alternated between greedily stealing more kisses off her cheek, nibbling her ear, and flicking her tongue against her slender neck. The entire time, Weiss couldn’t stop herself from softly moaning around her gag and shuddering when she felt Ruby’s breath against her bare skin.

“How do you like your gift?” Ruby whispered as Weiss blushed. She didn’t realize how badly she needed this until Ruby had stopped. Her body burned with desperation, but she couldn’t move an inch against her restraints. Ruby saw her struggling and giggled, which only made Weiss blush harder.

“You don’t have to worry. I’ll take good care of you.” she purred as she traced a finger down Weiss’s neck. Weiss told herself she could hold out, that she could take it, but when she felt Ruby’s fingers brush against her chest, all of her breath instantly left her.

It was exactly the reaction Ruby was looking for. She smiled sweetly as her fingers teasingly circled around Weiss’s nipple. It wouldn’t take much to get Weiss squirming again: she had always been rather sensitive. Still, even as Weiss urged her for more, she didn’t want to rush this: she wanted Weiss to savor every moment that she was hers.

Her hands drifted down to her chest and the instant she filled her hands with her perfectly modest tits, Weiss shivered and moaned softly through her gag. She let her fingers explore every inch of her soft curves with gentle pinches and rubs until Weiss’s breath was heavy and the peaks of her beautiful breasts were stiff.

With a loving smile, Ruby lowered her head and closed her mouth around her nipple, making Weiss shut her eyes to hold out against the tingling heat that blossomed through her. Between the rough heat of her tongue and the soft warmth of her lips on her breast, Weiss was growing more breathless by the second. Ruby knew just where to touch to burn her even more, and her whole body tensed deliciously with each flick of her tongue and playful pinch of her fingers.

Hearing Weiss’s muffled moans and stilted breathing brought a smile to Ruby’s lips. Knowing that she was holding her girlfriend’s pleasure entirely in her hands warmed her racing heart: she wanted to give her so much more.

Weiss tried to just lose herself and enjoy this as much as she could, but Ruby was not content to just leave her be that easily. Her fingers danced across her smooth stomach as she traced a line down between her legs. She let her fingers linger on her inner thigh just long enough to make Weiss tremble in anticipation. It felt like an eternity, but when Ruby finally smiled and gave her a single caress of her finger against her aching pussy, she couldn’t help herself. All of her teasing had left her so desperate for this brief feeling, and she let out an unintentionally loud moan that surprised even herself.

Weiss’s cheeks flushed with crimson in embarrassment, but Ruby’s grin just grew wider. “Did you like that?” she giggled as Weiss blushed harder. She suddenly flicked her hand away with a teasing grin, and instead just cruelly drummed her fingers on her stomach.

“Tell me that you want it.” she cooed tauntingly with a grin. Weiss growled: her determination to stay composed was losing out to her burning need to feel Ruby’s touch again, so with deep red cheeks, she gave her a tiny nod. Her reward was exactly one finger brushing lightly against her pussy, but that was enough to make her wince with pleasure all over again.

“Is this what you want?” Ruby giggled over her. A fuzzy warmth blossomed through her core, but it wasn’t enough: Weiss was so desperate for more, all she could do was give her a trembling, desperate nod. For one moment, Ruby smiled down at her so lovingly, so tenderly that her heart bloomed in her chest and everything else went away. It was the last thing she felt right before her body ignited as Ruby slipped two fingers inside her.

The bolt of electric pleasure sent her arching off the bed: waiting for this for so long only made the sweet, intense relief flooding through her that much stronger. Her reaction made Ruby laugh, but she wasn’t done yet. Before she had the chance to catch her breath, Ruby’s lips were on her chest again, lavishing every inch of her tits with her affectionate tongue and nimble fingers. Another loud moan trembled through her gag as Ruby devoted everything she had to making her feel incredible.

All of her time fantasizing about how this would feel couldn’t compare to the bliss burning through her body. As long as she was being restrained like this, her body was Ruby’s to play with, and she was loving every second of it. She couldn’t stop herself from trembling so harshly from even the tiniest movement Ruby’s fingers made within her pussy. Her gentle, yet relentless pace was radiating an intense warmth through every muscle in her body that left her deliciously tense and breathless. It was like Ruby knew just where to touch to send her twisting against her ropes.

Ruby’s heart swelled in her chest: seeing Weiss losing herself against her touch filled her with joy. She was so beautiful, even more so with her eyes shut tight with pleasure and her cheeks blushing with crimson. She could feel Weiss growing wetter and wetter with each curl of her fingers and flick of her tongue against her nipple. It was clear that Weiss was close, so she firmly pressed her palm against her clit so she could grind against it and push herself even further towards the end.

Weiss’s breath grew short and her racing heartbeat rose in her chest as a burning bliss shivered up her body and left her quivering. It bloomed out from between her legs and radiated up through her until her whole body was consumed with heat. She tried to hold out as long as she could, foolishly hoping that she could prolong this beautiful, perfect moment for all eternity. As Ruby grinned and drove her over the edge, her body ignited one last time, and Weiss shut her eyes before she filled the room with a passionate, muffled cry of joy.

Her back arched off the bed as she dug her fingers dug into her palms and dragged her heels into the sheets. A torrent of bliss unlike anything else she experienced before tore through her as she clamped her thighs around Ruby’s hand, holding it in place as stars burst behind her eyes and fuzziness rolled up her back. Throughout it all, Ruby held her tight until her climax stole the last of her energy and left her panting against the bed.

As she lay breathing harshly, she could feel the tightness around her wrists go loose as Ruby undid the rope. She felt Ruby’s hands slip behind her head and undo the gag so her tired panting could finally be free. Once she helped Weiss sit up, she rubbed the stiffness out of her shoulders and hugged her tightly. Weiss couldn’t help but smile: even after it was all over, Ruby was still so attentive and caring.

“How did you like your gift?” Ruby grinned. The small kiss she placed on her cheek awakened something in Weiss. She just couldn’t stand it anymore: she turned around, took Ruby by the cheeks, and finally pressed her lips against hers. It was the only thing she had wanted to do since they began, but the gag had been in the way and she was restrained before. Now she was free to kiss her as much as she wanted, to finally run her hands over her soft, squeezable body and repay her kindness with her own forceful, tender kisses.

It was so much that Ruby fell against the bed giggling as Weiss kept kissing her and tracing every inch of her body with her hands. Once she stopped, she brushed the hair from Ruby’s eyes and gave her one last kiss against her forehead.

“I loved every second of it.” she smiled down at her. “It was the perfect gift.”

Ruby blushed and leaned up so she could give a small, bashful kiss. “I wasn’t too mean? O-or not enough? Or I, um…”

“You were wonderful.” she gave her another kiss before grinning down at her. “Although…I’m going to get you back for teasing me like that.”

“How are you g-AAAGH!” she squealed in alarm as Weiss’s fingers danced against her ribs, exactly where she was the most ticklish. She kicked and twisted as she rolled into a giggling fit, but Weiss just tickled her harder: Ruby’s sweet laughter was her favorite sound in the world, and finally hearing it was worth all the teasing.

“There. Now we’re even.” she said haughtily as Ruby caught her breath. “Now, after I take a shower, how about we make those cookies?”

Ruby’s silver eyes widened with excitement. “Really? Okay! I’m sure I’ll get it right this ti-”

“ _No.”_ Weiss cut in immediately. “I will _help_ you this time, so then you will know how to do it for yourself, okay?”

She went to slide off the bed, but her arm was held tight. She turned to see Ruby, wrapped around her arm and looking up at her with a pleading smile.

“Could we just…stay like this…for a little bit?”

Her shimmering silver eyes so full of love and affection melted her heart as she climbed back into bed. “Of course we can.”

Weiss leaned back against the pillows and wrapped Ruby tightly in her arms. She couldn’t help but smile as Ruby snuggled up next to her and rested her head on her chest with a contented sigh. As she clung to her and nuzzled into her neck with soft kisses, Weiss could hardly imagine a gift more perfect than Ruby’s sweet, loving warmth at her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Holy Santa’s beard, did this one take a while to come up with. I had the basic idea set in stone for a while, but just trying to figure out who it was going to involve took way longer than I thought. Through the entire course of writing this, it focused on all of these pairings at some point: Blake and Ilia, Kali and Ghira, Kali and Ilia, Blake and Yang, Ilia and Neo, Blake and Ruby, and Blake and Weiss. Whew! I finally just decided on Ruby and Weiss since that was the one I thought really ‘fit’ the story the best (plus writing WhiteRose stuff is very fun.)
> 
> I did write another holiday smut special involving Neo, so check it out if you want (although it rhymes. A lot. You have been warned.) Let me know what you thought with a comment if you want, I’d love to hear your thoughts! Thanks again for reading, have a great day, and a wonderfully happy holiday!


End file.
